Evidence of Things Not Seen
by Sage1982
Summary: Only Rizzoli and Isles could make gathering evidence sexy.  Rizziles subtext


Balancing two cups of coffee in one hand, Jane pushed the elevator floor button to travel to the morgue. As she exited the elevator, she deeply inhaled

the aroma of her coffee. It was her second favorite way of masking the formaldehyde smell that smacked you in the face soon as you walked into the

morgue. Her SECRET favorite way to get rid of the smell was to breathe in Maura's perfume when she was close enough. The sweet and pleasant aroma

seem to make the morgue fade into the backgroud. "I have no idea how Maura never smells like this place. Its never in her clothes or hair."

She'd barely stepped into the morgue before she was greeted by Maura. "Hello Jane." The doctor said with her back to Jane as she cracked the chest

open of the dead body in front of her.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"The smell of coffee and the clunky tapping of your boots against the floor." She responded without turing around.

"Clunky?"

"Would you prefer the phrase confident stride?" Maura turned around smiling. She began talking off her gloves. Jane wondered what fashionable attire Maura was hiding under her oversized coroner's smock. Her dirty block hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail.

"Yes, I would." Jane smirked and handed her a coffee. "Cause of death?"

"Not determined yet." Maura said.

"Even though we found his bleeding corpse crashed down into the top of a car. Sorta like he fell from the high building next to the car." Jane sighed.

"Obvious is not always the right answer Jane." Maura cocked her head to the side, knowing the brunette was going to try her best to get more information out of her. Patience wasn't one of Jane's best attributes.

"But it is usually a hint." She casually leaned against the counter. "Did he jump?"

"Jane, please."

"Was he pushed?"

Maura took off her goggles and frowned. "Do we really have to go through this every time..."

"Did he fall?"

"What will you do next Jane? Pull out a deck of cards and randomly ask me if I know what card you're holding?" She crossed her arms.

"Of course not. You'd probably get the answer right." Jane chuckled a bit. "Can I at least have a time of death Maura?"

Maura nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Body temperature seems to indicate between 2 and 3 am this morning."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And by the way your pronoun usage is incorrect."

"Excuse me?"

"The world "he" is the third person singular, mascuiline, nominative case pronoun in modern English. Which doesn't apply in this case."

Dark brows furrowed. "I'm still confused."

Without another word, Maura put down her coffee. She then pulled the sheet down revealing the bottom half of the victim's body.

"No shit." Jane said as her mouth fell open. "He's a she?"

"Yes. As I told you, the obvious..." Maura started to say in a tone that reminded Jane of her high school English teacher. Then out of the blue she pictured Maura in front of a blackboard holding a ruler, that all knowing smile. Jane figured she would have been the object of more than one student crush.

"Isn't always right." Jane finished for her a bit annoyed. "Well let me go tell Frost the news that our homicide case just turned into the Crying Game."

Maura raised her hand. "Well actually..." But she quickly closed her mouth. "Never mind."

"What?" Jane walked closer.

"It's nothing, really. I'll send you my full report once I'm done here."

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed, causing the lighter haired woman to jump.

"Well, its just that the movie you're referring too, The Crying Game..." Jane waited, folding her arms. "In that particular case the woman turned out to be

a man. And in this particular case..."

"The man turns out to be a woman.'" Jane rubbed her forehead, but couldn't keep the smile from crossing her lips. Her deep dimples showed themselves. "Maura,

sweetie...bless your little heart...I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Thanks..." Maura said smiling, then frowned a bit. "I suppose."

Jane's phone rang. "Rizzoli". While Jane was on her call, Maura took the opportunity to study Jane. Something she had come to so quite often since she and the detective had become good friends. When she'd first met Jane, Maura had deduced that perhaps the detective was suffering from a slight cold, due to the faint raspiness in her voice. In in fact was Jane's normal voice, and after getting use to it, Maura liked it very much. Her dark wavy hair was in its usual disarray, which Maura had come to find endearing. Jane was dressed in another of her dark colored pants suits, that Maura had diagnosed as navy blue instead of charcoal or black. It matched nicely with the light blue v-neck t-shirt. A few tiny specs across neckline drew Maura's attention.

"Ewwww." Maura said as she recoiled back. Jane quickly ended her phone call. She hadn't even thought the word "Ewww" was in the doctor's vocabulary.

"What?" Jane looked confused. "I took a shower today."

"I certainly hope so." She smirked and picked up a small bottle and a q-tip from the table. "But I'm referring to how you are covered in blood." Maura pointed to Jane's shirt collar, then using it to draw an imaginary line down her body.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Blood? Really Maura, really? You can utter the word blood when I step in here with a few dots splattered on my shirt, but you can't when a victim rolls in here covered with it. What happened to the phrase reddish brown stain?"

She moved in closer to Jane's collar, the fresh smell of her shampoo filing Jane's lungs as she breathed. _Strawberries. " _I figured it would make your day to hear me say _blood, _so I did." She dabbed a few spots with with the q-tip.

"Awww, Maura you do care!" Jane chuckled and then looked down into hazel eyes before batting her eyes coyly.

"Of course." The doctor responded before taking a step back. She squeezed a small drop of on the q-tip. "Not many things seem to please you Jane. So I do what I can to make you smile every once in a while." She then gave a smile of her own. "Yes, it is blood." She held up the q-tip. "So why are you covered in blood?"

"Maura, I am not covered in blood." Jane sighed.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Jane shrugged. She hadn't even noticed splatter. "Must have gotten on me when I found that damn corpse that fell out of the closet on me. Frost and I were searching this guy's or rather her room when..." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw her friend running to put on another pair of gloves. "What are you doing?"

"You're evidence." Maura said with a frown. "How long ago did this happen?"

"I don't know 30 minutes ago. They should be bringing in the body soon enough, another M.E, was on call when it happened."

"You need to undress."

"Excuse me?" Dark brows shot up.

"You have the victims blood on you. We should bag it and snag it for evidence."

"I think you mean bag and tag Maura." Jane folded her arms. "And unless you think I'm a suspect, I don't see the point. I swear to you, he was already dead when he fell on me."

Jane held up her right hand to emphasize her innocence.

"Department policy Jane."

"You're not going to let me leave this room fully dressed are you?" Jane groaned, knowing she had lost this battle before it even began. Maura simple shook her head and approached the detective. "Fine, " Jane started to shrug off her coat.

"No!" Maura exclaimed. "Let me. You've done enough contamination as it is."

"Whatever." Jane held out her hands as if she was bracing herself for a body search at the airport. "Have at it." She smirked. "Do me a favor and be gentle, will ya?"

"I'll do my best." She gently grabbed the lapels of Jane's jacket off her shoulders and pushed them down her arms. The inside of her wrists barely grazing Jane's

bare arms on the way down. The slight contact made both very aware of their close proximity. Their eyes met. "I probably should have done this..." She tugged one

sleeve past Jane's hand. "from behind you."

"Probably would have been easier." Jane swallowed hard waiting for Maura to drop at least one sleeve to alleviate her being practically pinned against her. They may not have been so close, had Maura bosom not been little more endowed than Jane's.

"New perfume?" Maura angled her head. The tip of her nose almost touching the hallow of Jane's neck. She became slightly mesmerized by the faint pulsing of the vein in Jane's neck. If she wasn't mistaken, it was increasing.

"Ma bought it for me."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"Very alluring."

"Are you coming on to me?" Jane laughed a bit, causing a slight gyration against Maura's chest.

"You're not my type remember?"

"I can't tell." Jane looked down at her. "If you don't get this jacket off me, I'm going to have to charge you for a lap dance."

"I don't want it to hit the floor." Maura assessed the situation. "So raise your right arm, I'll drop this sleeve and it should dangle without touching the floor."

Jane did as she was told and Maura pulled her jacket off the rest of the way. Jane watched Maura carefully fold the jacket and place it in a plastic band. "Now for your

firearm."

"Maura, I can remove the gun." Jane insisted.

"Arms up." The medical examiner again stepped close unclipping Jane's badge from her belt. She noticed the slight tilt of Jane's hips as she removed her gun holster. She'd

always admired Jane's no nonsense stance. It often put Maura in the mind of gunfighter from an old western.

"I feel naked." Jane said.

Confused hazel eyes met Jane's, then narrowed a bit. "Ah, you feel as if your gun is a part of you. That it helps to define who you are." She nodded. "So without it you feel naked. Exposed.."

"Maura!" Jane irritably growled.

"Right." Maura chuckled a bit. "Probably no need to bag these, but just in case."

She grabbed the material of Jane's shirt over her stomach with both hands and started to tug it out of the waistband of her pants. Jane found herself holding her breath without knowing why. Jane ducked as Maura pulled the material over her shoulders, then her head.

Maura was reminded of a shampoo commercial as Jane's heavy tresses fell back into his chaotic glory. "Oh..." She said slowly.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Don't you usually wear a tank top?" Her eyes rested on the black lacy bra covering Jane's breasts.

"Laundry day." Jane hunched, feeling a little strange with Maura's analytical gaze still targeting her scantily clad breasts. "Something wrong?"

"No." The doctor shook her head. "Just admiring how nicely made it is. Contoured shaping with Gel-curve padding for lift and cleavage. Very sexy."

"You sound impressed."

"I am."

"By the bra or my breasts?" Jane asked with a raised bra.

Maura tilted her head to the side with. "With both actually." She smiled before turning around to fold Jane's shirt and bag it.

"Much appreciated."

"You're welcome." Maura turned around. Jane was an exquisite physical specimen. Even when not considering her movie star good looks with cheekbones that looked like they were chiseled from stone. She was tall with the clean long lines that fashion designers dreamed of. She had given up trying to understand why Jane always buried such a nice body in her standard pant suits. Even now standing their shirtless in the middle of the morgue, Maura had no problem seeing such a photo in Vogue magazine. "Now for the pants."

"My pants!"

"Were you not wearing these when the incident occurred?"

"Well yeah."

"Then they are evidence too my friend." Maura's expensive stilettos tapped across the cool marble of the floor as she again approached the detective. Her gaze dropped to Jane's tone smooth stomach. Jane's pants were often low waisted like the one's she wore today.

"Come on Maura." Jane placed her hands on her hips. "I'm so not taking off my pants."

She placed steady hands on the buckle of Jane's belt. "No, I'll be doing that for you." She looked down and watching Maura slowly undo her belt and then reach for the buttons of her pants.

Neither woman noticed Korsack and Frost standing on the other side of the door peeking through the glass window.

"I knew it! You owe me twenty dollars." Barry said as he zoomed in on Jane and Maura with his iPhone.

"This proves nothing." The older detective muttered, as he watched Dr. Maura Isles tug down Jane Rizzoli's pants. "Well maybe nothing..."


End file.
